


Change Your Partners

by Clotilda_Willard



Series: The Music Begins [2]
Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: Beware -be very aware - het-sex written by a slash author, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clotilda_Willard/pseuds/Clotilda_Willard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change Your Partners, the second story in “The Music Begins” series recounts the first meeting and beginning relationship with Etta Place and the delicate balance Sundance maintains between his two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Your Partners

Butch and Sundance had been on the trail for three weeks scouting for an easy hit. They’d finally found a couple of towns that hadn’t installed heavy-duty vaults or security alarms in their banks.

Times were changing and it was getting more difficult to find a sure catch. The robbery business just wasn’t what it used to be. People and banks seemed intent on keeping their money.

They rode into Kaycee at dusk. As was their routine they’d stay in town for the night, bathe, have a good meal, drink and spend the rest of the night in bed, fucking themselves into exhaustion. At least that was the plan.

Sundance had been a member of the gang for over a year now. And while other members, including Harve, had gone one way or another, Butch and Sundance seemed inseparable.

They were heading for the livery when Sundance’s head snapped up and he looked over his shoulder.

“Who the hell is that?” he asked, halting and turning his horse to get a better view of the tall, dark-haired woman on the boardwalk.

Butch pulled around to join The Kid. “That’s Etta Place, she’s the town’s school teacher.”

“School teacher?” Sundance snorted. “Never had no teacher that looked like her. Might have stayed in school longer if I had.”

Butch was a bit surprised but pleasantly so. This was the first time Sundance had shown interest in a woman.

“Would you like an introduction?” Cassidy asked.

“You’d do that?” Sundance asked, unsure of the man’s willingness to do so.

“Why not? I knew there had to be a woman for you somewhere.”

It had never surprised or bothered Sundance that Butch had never given up women. There were no hard promises between them. Ever since their first night together Butch had never tried to match him up with anyone male or female.

They’d gone their separate ways on occasion but always returned to each other when the fascination ended. It was an odd relationship but it worked for them.

“Miss Etta,” Butch called out.

The young woman stopped and turned. “Butch,” she greeted. “Haven’t seen you around for a while.”

“Been on the trail.” Butch stole a glance at Sundance. The blond was looking intently at her and she was looking just as interested in return.

“Who’s your friend?” she asked never taking her gaze off the blond.

“This is The Sundance Kid.”

“Sundance,” she repeated with a smile on her lips.

“Miss Etta.” Sundance tipped his hat.

“Heard a lot about you,” she said.

“None of it good, I’m sure.”

“Depends on how you look at it.” She smiled. “I was just heading home to fix dinner. It’s not much, just a little stew and biscuits, but you’re both welcome to join me.”

“We’d be mighty obliged,” Cassidy said. “We’ll leave our horses at the livery, clean up at the hotel and come back in a little bit.”

 

***   *   *   *   ***

 

The two men talked as they walked back to Etta’s small house.

“How come you never told me about her?” Sundance asked.

“Why would I? I didn’t think you were interested in women.”

“I’m not usually, but she…”

“Yeah, Etta is something kind of special. But you better watch out.”

“For what?”

“She may look and act like an innocent young lady but trust me, she could eat you up and spit out the bones before you knew what was happening.”

“You make her sound like a wild woman.”

“In many ways she is. Truth is, she knows what she wants and she isn’t shy about asking for it or doing what she pleases with a man.” Butch glanced at Sundance to gauge the man’s reaction. “You still want to accept that dinner invitation?”

“You bet,” Sundance replied. “Ah, Butch…?”

“Yeah.”

“You and her…have you…?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know what she’s like?”

“You haven’t had that much experience with women. Just take my word on this. Etta is a beautiful woman but she’s no shrinking violet. She expects to get as good as she gives. And if you don’t know your way around the game board she’ll teach you how to play.”

Sundance smiled. “Never thought I’d be going back to school at my age.”

 

***   *   *   *   ***

Somewhere between dinner and pleasant conversation and Sundance settling on the floor in front of the fireplace, Butch disappeared. He looked around the small room to realize this just as Etta settled next to him.

He swallowed hard.

Alone with Miss Etta Place. Sundance was too fascinated by the feelings coursing through his body to do more than take note of Butch’s absence then return his attention to Etta.

She leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They gazed at the crackling flames and then at each other. Sundance found himself leaning into her. Their mouths touched.

Like the first time he’d been with Butch, the emotions welled up within his body. He pulled back, looking at her with surprise.

“Wow,” he managed.

She smiled and laughed. “Why are you surprised?”

“Never thought kissing a woman would be as good as…”

“As kissing Butch?” she finished with a smirk.

“You know about Butch and me then?”

She nodded. “You’re very lucky to have each other and I don’t want to come between that.”

“You think we can find an easy middle ground and have it all?”

“Maybe. After all Butch left and I’m sure he knew what could happen.”

“Butch said the two of you never…”

“Came close a couple of times. I think maybe I scared him off.”

“Etta,” Sundance swallowed hard. “This is difficult for me to say but, ah, I don’t have too much experience with women.”

“Don’t see that that’s a problem.” She looked at him pointedly. “You know how to fuck don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Sundance said, surprised at her directness.

“Well then what’s the problem?”

Sundance laughed. “Butch was right about you. You aren’t like any woman I’ve ever known.”

“Now how different could I be?”

“I have the strangest idea I’m about to find out.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t bite…at least not very hard.”

“I don’t mind hard. Just remember I give as good as I get.”

She laughed. “Then relax, handsome. We should get along just fine.”

She pushed him to his back and straddled his hips. Her nimble fingers quickly defeated his shirt buttons.

His hands explored under her skirt up her thighs to cup her ass. She wasn’t wearing under garments. He looked up at her.

She smiled at him like a cat with a canary.

She unbuttoned his shirt and gently raked her finger nails over his chest as she ground against his groin.

She unbuttoned her bodiced. She wore no under garments. Her breasts were small, round and firm.

Sundance had never seen such beauty. He caressed her warm flesh.

She scooted back enough to unbuckle his belt and undo his fly. Her palms rubbed against his hard cock. She pulled back the flaps of his trousers and released his prick. Her eyes widened. “Now I see what Butch meant.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing that wasn’t flattering.”

He continued to gaze up at her. His hands ran up and down her thighs.

She eased up and forward and took him into her body.

He sighed as her tight warmth sheathed his cock.

She leaned down and they kissed.

“Etta,” he hissed as he rolled her to her back and primal instinct took control of his movements.

***   *   *   *   ***

 

It was just dawning as Sundance found his way back to the hotel. The closer he got the more he wondered what he was going to tell Butch about being out all night with Miss Etta Place. And then he wondered what he was worried about. He was a grown man for heaven’s sake. He didn’t have to answer to anyone, not even Mr. Butch Fucking Cassidy. He could be with anyone he damn-well pleased. Yet this was the first time he’d been with a woman since taking up with Butch. None of the men he’d been with seemed to have mattered with Cassidy—he appeared to understand that, but a woman. That was new and serious territory in more ways than one. Sundance wanted to continue seeing her.

He was brought up short as he recognized Butch leaning back in a chair in front of the hotel. He stopped at the foot of the steps waiting to see what Cassidy would do or say.

Butch lifted his hat brim and then started laughing. “Well, will you look what the cat dragged in.” His laughter got louder and he slapped his thigh. “Kid, you look like you’ve been rode hard and put away wet.” Butch tried to stifle the continued laughter but failed miserably.

Sundance just scowled. “Go ahead and laugh at my expense. And here I was going to apologize for staying out all night.”

“You don’t owe me any apology.” Cassidy gradually got himself under control. “She must have really been something for you to stay so long?”

“Jez, Butch, even you don’t wear me out like she did.”

“See what happens when you have to work for it.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Sundance snapped.

“It means most of the time I’m usually doing it for the both of us, that’s all.”

“I never heard any complaints before.”

“Ain’t complaining. You’re just getting a new aspect on things.” Butch studied Sundance’s demeanor. “So how was it?”

“I need to go to the room and get a couple of hours sleep and rethink a few things.”

“Well then, c’mon, Casanova.” Butch slapped Sundance on the shoulder and started laughing again.

Sundance just gritted his teeth and wondered if he’d ever live this down. He was also beginning to realize that Butch didn’t seem angry, not even jealous. He looked to Cassidy.

“What?”

“Have I made a problem for us?”

“No. What do you mean problem?”

“I think I want to see her again.”

“Well then see her again.” Cassidy thought a moment. “Or is it that you don’t want me anymore?”

“That’s the problem—I want you both.”

“You really are a greedy little prick, aren’t you?” Butch said with humor.

“Little?” Sundance replied.

“Don’t change the subject. You want it all. Just like a spoiled kid in a candy store.”

“So. Said I could be a pain in the ass.”

“Not often enough for me.”

They both stopped and looked each other in the face.

“You trying to tell me something?” Sundance squinted, trying to read Cassidy.

“Would you listen if I did.”

“Maybe,” Sundance nodded, staring down at his feet, “But let’s take this upstairs.”

“Okay. Besides, I think talking is about all you’re up to right now.”

“I think you’re right.” Sundance took a deep breath.  “Do you understand women?”

“No. Wouldn’t even try. It’s a fool’s errand. Impossible to do.”

“Yeah. Kind of got that feeling.”

“Am I easy to understand.”

“What drives you is.”

“You think so?”

“Well,  I  won’t say  that  it’s  just sex because it’s mixed up with the need for pleasure, friendship and trust.” Sundance didn’t dare dwell on the concept of actual love. “But you’re pretty open and up-front. You don’t mask what you want or what you feel. You speak your mind and let the cards fall where they may.”

“And with Etta?”

“I have no idea what drives her or what her expectations are. Just sex, marriage, children….  Maybe having sex with a notorious outlaw excites her. That woman is insatiable. She just wanted to go at it all night long.”

“Welcome to my world, Kid.”

“Do I really take advantage of you like that? Am I _that_ selfish in bed?”

“Only because I let you be,” Butch laughed.

“Why do you let me get away with it?”

“Because I like hearing you beg for more. I like it when you cry out my name as you come. And because that’s how I know you need it. Just…”

“Just once in a while I should turn the tables and give the same back to you.”

“Something like that.”

“It’s going to be an interesting balancing act. I hope we all survive it.”

“The problem with you is you don’t think first before you get yourself into these situations.”

“Oh, unlike you who thinks things to death.”

“At least I don’t step off a ledge without seeing where I’m going to land even if it is on the rocks.”

“You’ll never get me to jump off any cliff.”

“I got news for you, sweetheart. You already did when you took up with me.”

Sundance froze in his tracks just outside the room door. He looked at Cassidy.

“But it’s okay, Kid. You had a safe landing.” He grinned. _We both did._

Sundance breathed deeply then nodded. They entered the small room. Sundance shrugged out of his coat then slipped out of his boots before collapsing on the bed with a satisfied groan.

Butch was right behind him. Truth was when he hadn’t been sitting on the porch waiting he’d been tossing and turning in bed and when he hadn’t been doing either of those he was smoking like a chimney. But Sundance had returned to him if only for a short while. The Kid had a case of Etta Place something bad and it was going to take a long while for him to recuperate from it.

“C’mere,” Cassidy murmured pulling Sundance close and sighing as the blond settled against his chest. “This is what I like too—the weight of you against me, the warm gust of your breath, the feel of you in my arms, the peacefulness after the storm.”

Sundance echoed Butch’s sigh as the man’s rough hands caressed his back. “You’re too good to me.”

“Probably. But I can’t help myself.” Butch closed his eyes. With Sundance safely back in his arms for the time being he settled in and fell asleep.

Within moments Sundance joined him in an exhausted sleep.


End file.
